Death note Halloween
by Flamesilocks8
Summary: A slice of life fanfiction of the anime series/manga Death Note.


Light walked down the stairway Ryuk following close behind. "Light why is the task force covered with orange dangly things?" Light glanced over seeing Ryuk swat at Halloween decorations that hung over the hallway. Light passed by Ryuk and reached out to gently grab at a paper pumpkin cut out. "what's a matter Ryuk? Don't shinigami decoration for holidays?"

Ryuk replied with a grunt taking a bite out of the cut out bat that hung from the ceiling. Light watched seeing Ryuk's face soon scrunch up. "Haha taste good?" Ryuk quickly spitted out what's left of the paper bat at Light's face. "Blagh Humans are so dumb why do they hang up paper when apples are much more tastier?!"

Light calmly wiped off the ripped up soggy paper bat ,as he continue down the hallway. I can't believe I have been staying at the task force for half a year already. Light thought to himself , while he passed by a few police officers.

"Hey Light how's it going?" Matsuda beamed waving at Light. Light waved back. "Not bad Mr. Matsuda the Halloween decorations look great. All that's missing is costumes."

Matsuda Sighed softly.

"I know... Light I was telling Ryuzaki that we all should wear costumes ,Since Halloween is tomorrow!" Matsuda whined swatting at a dangling pumpkin. "But you know what Ryuzaki told me? He said that we would only waste time ,while Kira continues killing criminals!" Light pat Matsuda's back. "Maybe I can change Ryuzaki's mind for everyone to wear costumes."

Matsuda exclaimed excitedly. "You will do that Light? I hope you are able to convince him! I wanted to dress up like my favorite pop idol or superhero!" Matsuda did a superhero pose.

Matsuda stop goofing off and get to work!" Light's father came up from behind startling Light and Matsuda. "Ahh! yes chief!" Matsuda yelped running down the hallway.

Light's father sighed softly watching Matsuda go. He smiled alittle "Light, Ryuzaki is looking for you he wanted to introduce you to someone." Soicherio said. Light nodded following his father to the elevator riding it the top floor of the task force building. When the elevator opened Light continue to follow his father to where L was. Light saw a blonde hair man sitting beside L. "Hey, Light I want to introduce you to Mello." The unknown male rose up and walked over to Light studying him closely.

Light saw that Mello's eyes seem to be wide like a cat's eyes ,when he talked to him. "So you are L's number one suspect eh?" Mello questioned Light

,while he dug into his vest pocket fishing out a chocolate candy bar. He took a bite before he examined Light's body language.

Light stared back at Mello. "Er... Hello my name is Light Yagami ... Yes. I am L's prime suspects to be Kira it is nice to- Light was about to shake Mello's hand, but Mello seemed to space out once he snapped two Light's hand exiting l to the kitchen muttering to himself something about chocolate... and Chickens.

Ryuk laughed flying around Light. "What the hell was that?" L was sitting on the couch watching the interaction. "Ahem... Please excuse Mello Light he doesn't socialize with people often." Light smiled looking at L. "No it is understandable L Mello is only different that's all. So where is Near and Matt?"

"Haha looks like you will be making more new friends Light! I wonder if L invited them to the task force to make you feel cornered Thus soon Making all sorts of mistakes!" Ryuk cackled laying on his side on the ceiling above Light and L. Light calmly excuse himself from L. He decided to go to the roof to look at all the buildings.

"Well this certainly is a bold move on L's part bringing his knights." Light chuckled softly seeing the sunlight shine high in the sky. "This means L is feeling cornered himself he needed to bring reforcements."

Ryuk saw Light had an ominous smile. "Light...are you going through your crazy moments now?" Light grinned watching the sunlight slowly cover the buildings causing them to shine. "I need to get in contact with Mikami he can distract them while I write names right from under their noses."

Back inside the task force Mello was arguing with Near in the library section of the building.

"Damn it Near give me my Candy bar back! or I will break all your toys!" Mello shouted tugging on Near's legs dragging him. Near grunted "no." Matt was sitting on the couch watching the news. L was on the top floor of the task force building. Light accidentally pressed the button on the elevator taking himself to the library floor he stepped out entering the section.

He heard shouting behind a shelf of books. "what's going on here?" Light peeked from behind the shelf seeing Mello wrestling with Near. "Just wait Near I am going to catch Kira before you!" Mello heard Light's voice he looked up seeing him. "Oh it's you again are you really Kira?

Near's head perked up when he heard Mello's question. He leaned over to get a better look at Light's face. Watari shortly stepped into the room clapping his hands.

"Mello! Near! Haven't I taught you two to use your words not your fists."

Mello and Near both seem to look down like a child would when being scolded. Light chuckled softly.

Watari noticed Light he smiled waving to him. " Ah hello Light I see you met Mello and Near." Light nodded. "Hello Watari I've met Mello ,But not Near yet."

Watari helped Near off the ground dusting him off. "Go on Near don't be shy." He laughed patting Near's back urging him forward to Light. "Hello my name is Near it is nice to meet you."

Light reached his hand out. Near stared with a emotionless expression ,while playing with his toy policeman and robber.

"Forgive me but I don't shake hands nevertheless the pleasure is mine Light."

Light pulled his hand back. "Oh no it's fine Near." Watari heard his phone ring he left the room to answer it. This kid Near reminds me of L.

Light yawned stretching.


End file.
